


A Little Jealousy...

by flamewhipper



Series: Oneus One-Shots [3]
Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Hidden Feelings, Idols, Jealousy, M/M, Porn With Plot, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flamewhipper/pseuds/flamewhipper
Summary: Comeback season is around the corner and Ravn is feeling the stress... or is it the fact that Hwanwoong teases him to the point where he’s about to snap?
Relationships: Kim Youngjo | Ravn/Yeo Hwanwoong
Series: Oneus One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888675
Kudos: 62





	A Little Jealousy...

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my next segment in the Oneus collection! Thank you for coming to read and I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This will also be posted on my Wattpad account.
> 
> If you’re interested in more, please check out my other work! And if you like what you’ve read, please consider donating to my ko-fi account: ko-fi.com/flamewhipper
> 
> Also, follow me on my Twitter for any updates I may have! @flamewhipper1.

“Alright, let’s run it one more time.” Ravn said, glancing over his shoulder. He took note of how exhausted the others looked, but they had a comeback to prepare for. “Just one more time, then we can take a break.”

“Promise?” Xion panted from where he was laying flat on the floor. “I’m starving!”

“We all are, calm down.” Leedo grumbled, earning a glare from the youngest of the group.

Hwanwoong jumped up and clapped his hands. He always had a way of motivating the others that Ravn admired and appreciated. “Let’s go! This will be the best one yet!” He turned to face Ravn and winked.

Normally the oldest would have ignored this simple action. Hwanwoong was always playing with and winking at the others, but there was something different about this one.

It was the way Hwanwoong’s eyebrows shot up twice after the wink that made Ravn pause.

He wouldn’t do this now… would he?

Ravn shook his head and turned to focus on the mirror. He waited for the rest of the members to move into position while checking his own.

His eyes were immediately drawn to where Hwanwoong was swaying his hips back and forth…

Now was not the time for distractions. They needed to focus.

Ravn pulled out the remote to the stereo and pressed play. All six of them instantly fell into the music, performing the choreography they had already spent hours upon hours trying to perfect.

Their muscles knew the moves and did their job even before their mind could think of the next step.

Ravn’s focus moved from watching himself, to watching the others, to… to lingering on Hwanwoong and the sly smirk he adopted when he realized Ravn was watching him.

The older instantly turned away and tried to regain his focus.

He was a fool to think he could, though, because the routine ended with him on his knees and Hwanwoong leaning over him, with the others spread out on either side of them.

Ravn did his best to keep his focus on the mirror, but he could feel the younger’s eyes burning into the side of his head.

The temptation was too much. No matter how hard he tried to resist, Ravn was weak when it came to the spirited dancer.

He slowly turned his head to look up at the younger and instantly blushed. The smirk on Hwanwoong’s face was enough to drive any normal person crazy.

But for Ravn… it drove him insane.

Heat instantly rushed through his body. It was like he could feel every millimeter tingling with anticipation.

“Well?” Hwanwoong asked, cocking an eyebrow, and leaning a little closer.

“W-We’re done.” Ravn blinked and the spell was over.

Suddenly he was the only one still in the middle of the studio. The other members were all getting water and dabbing their skin with towels.

“Good work today!” Keonhee looked around with a bright smile. “This album is going to be the best yet!”

Next to him, Seoho nodded along and stretched his arms over his head. “I can’t wait to celebrate with TO MOON in person though. It’s not the same without them in the audience.”

“Until then,” Ravn stood and ran a hand through his hair, brushing the sweat soaked brown strands out of his eyes, “We will work even harder for them.”

“You bet we will.” Hwanwoong agreed, although the mischievous look in his eyes didn’t match the tone of his voice.

Ravn cleared his throat and turned away. “Get some rest tonight, you all worked hard. Thank you.”

The others cheered and hurried from the room, all talking about what they should eat once they got back to the dorms.

Staying behind, Ravn let out a shaky breath and tried to stretch his sore legs. It always surprised him that his body wasn’t used to this kind of treatment, given he had been doing it for years now. But he knew at the same time that the physical tole he put on his body would never ease up.

Every single second was worth it. He loved all of it, especially his family.

A miniscule smile crossed his face when he imagined the others stuffing their faces. He wished he could join them, but there were other things he still needed to do before he could finally relax.

After grabbing his things, Ravn made his way to his studio to drop them off, then ducked into the showers down the hall.

There was still steam on the mirrors, indicating the others must have just left. It filled Ravn with a pleasant warmth as he stripped and set his sweaty clothes aside before stepping into one of the stalls.

He pulled the curtain closed behind him and let the water heat up. Ravn always enjoyed a really hot shower after practice to soothe his aching muscles. If he had time, he’d find a hot tub to soak in. maybe someday.

When the temperature was to his liking, he stood under it for several long minutes, enjoying each water droplet that slammed against his skin, turning it a soft red color.

Even in the shower though, Ravn found himself thinking about work. Lyrics swam across his eyes and teased him with all their possible combinations. They were waiting for him to unlock their secrets, begging him to find that ‘magic place’ where everything fit together perfectly.

He started muttering to himself, memorizing how each phrase felt rolling off his tongue. They needed to be easy and comfortable, especially if they were going to in one of his raps.

While humming, Ravn reached forward to turn the hot water up. The last thing he expected to happen was for him to grab a hand instead.

The yelp that came out of his mouth was something he’d normally be embarrassed by, but he was too shocked to react when Hwanwoong slid in next to him.

“Such a baby.” Hwanwoong chided. He smirked up at the older and reached up to tap Ravn’s chin. “I can see your mind churning. You’re supposed to be relaxing, Mister.”

“I- Wha- I a- What are you doing?!”

Hwanwoong giggled and shook his head. “You’re cute when you’re flustered. I saw you checking me out, don’t try to deny it.” His hands started to roam over Ravn’s water-slick chest. “And while I may be here for partially selfish reason, I really just want to make sure you relax too.”

Ravn gulped. And he knew it was loud because Hwanwoong’s eyes darted down to watch his adam’s apple bob.

He wasn’t used to the younger being so forward. Sure, they’d fooled around a little in the past, but it was something that wasn’t mentioned again once it was over. And there was no way Ravn would ever be ok with the rest of the group knowing about it.

But Hwanwoong… He did something to Ravn that the older just couldn’t explain. It was hard not to return Hwanwoong’s flirtatious advances, and even though he did it with all the members, Ravn knew things were different with him.

Even during their Vlives, Ravn couldn’t help but lean into the other, desiring contact, or hugging him or even just staring at his beauty.

For Hwanwoong was beautiful. Dangerous… very dangerous… but beautiful.

Despite how much his mind was churning, Ravn grabbed Hwanwoong’s hands to hold in his own and shook his head. “I- I can’t, Woong.” He said with a low, thick voice. “There’s still more work I have to do, but it’s not anything I need you guys for, so I can do it by myself.”

“Nope. You’re taking the evening off too. You can’t run yourself into the ground.” Hwanwoong took a few steps forward, forcing Ravn against the wall and pressing their bodies together.

The older sucked in a breath and bit the inside of his lip. He could feel the younger’s semi-hard cock pressed against his thigh and it made his stomach twist with desire.

Maybe he could take a little break…

Hwanwoong seemed to sense his will collapsing, because he immediately fell to his knees and took it upon himself to start stroking Ravn’s cock.

The rapper yelped in surprised once more and slapped both his hands against the shower wall. And he was forced to keep them there too. Every time he tried to reach for the younger, they were slapped away by one of Hwanwoong’s hands.

“No touching.” Hwanwoong purred. He used one of his hands to brush his damp, blonde locks out of his eyes and quirked his lips an a very sultry manner while gazing up at Ravn. His hand kept working Ravn’s length back and forth, quickly working him into a state of full arousal.

“W-Woong…” Ravn sucked his lower lip into his mouth and let his head fall against the ceramic tiling behind him.

This was why he couldn’t say no to the dancer. Hwanwoong was too seductive and had a way of trapping Ravn in his grasp with just a few words or even a simple look. Not to mention Hwanwoong wasn’t capable of taking no for an answer.

The water started to feel like it was burning Ravn as it rolled down his flushed skin. It felt like each drop was aiming specifically for where Hwanwoong was expertly working his hand back and forth over his leader’s cock.

Long, agonizing strokes would turn into two or three quick bursts before slowing down again.

All of it was a ploy to tease Ravn until he was mad with lust. And he was almost there. Any chance he had previously had of stopping this ended once Hwanwoong’s knees had hit the floor.

And then the older’s mind exploded when he felt the first lick of Hwanwoong’s tongue. It was a quick, almost kitten-like lick that repeated over different parts of his shaft. It was almost as if Hwanwoong was simply trying to lick the water from his skin, but the sensual hums that joined it gave away his real mission.

“H-Hwanwoong… P-Please…” Ravn whimpered.

Why did this man have such an effect on him? He was supposed to be strong. The leader. The one who would take care of the others. And yet here he was crumbling after just a few minutes in Hwanwoong’s presence.

“Please… what?” The dancer asked, smirking while looking up at his Hyung.

“God I don’t even… fuck!” Ravn inhaled sharply when Hwanwoong started to suckle on the tip of his head. He felt so overwhelmed at the moment he couldn’t even straighten out his thoughts. All the lyrics from before his tormented had fluttered away with the steam rising out of the shower.

The only thing in Ravn’s head now was Hwanwoong.

Especially when he started to slowly take more of Ravn’s cock into his mouth. His tongue worked back and forth, swirling, prodding, adding to the warmth that had Ravn panting and balling his hands into fists.

A creaking door suddenly ripped Ravn from his delusions and both he and Hwanwoong froze.

“Hyung? Are you in here?” Keonhee’s voice echoed in the big room.

“Y-Yeah.” Ravn gasped. He reached forward to try and move Hwanwoong away from him, but his hand was once again slapped away. His eyes widened when the younger continued to bob his head back and forth, an evil glint entering his eyes.

“Are you hungry? Seoho and I were going to run to pick up some snacks. Hwanwoong was supposed to come find you but I think he missed you.”

Ravn glared down at Hwanwoong when he felt the younger smiling, even with his puffy lips stretched around his cock. “Th-That would be great. Thank you.” He forced out, hoping Keonhee would take the hint and leave.

He didn’t. “Is there anything you’d like?”

“No, I’m fi- ah!” Ravn had to slap a hand to his mouth to cover his noise of surprise when Hwanwoong took all of him in and swallowed.

“Are you ok?” Keonhee’s voice sounded a little closer and Ravn started to panic.

“I’m f-fine. Just stubbed my t-toe. Whatever you get will be fine. Thank you.” Ravn answered quickly.

“Alright, see you in a bit.”

As soon as the door closed, Hwanwoong sped up and started to moan seductively, trying to draw Ravn’s orgasm from him.

The older’s head fell against the wall and his chest heaved as he panted. Everything started to boil and churn within him. He wasn’t going to be able to hold back much longer.

And he most certainly didn’t.

The next time Hwanwoong swallowed around him, Ravn’s orgasm wracked his entire body and he emptied himself into Hwanwoong’s willing throat.

His body grew heavy and limp, lying against the wall. His legs were barely able to support his own weight, although they did start to twitch when Hwanwoong started to suckle on his cock again, drawing every bit of cum from him that he could.

When Hwanwoong finally leaned back, he licked his lips before standing up and running his hands over Ravn’s chest. “Feeling better?” He purred.

Ravn’s eyelids fluttered and he nodded. He couldn’t even bring himself to speak, his mind was so hazy.

“Good.” Hwanwoong stood up on his toes to leave the softest of kisses on Ravn’s lips before he giggled and slipped out of the shower.

This was one of his games he liked to play. He would work hard to get Ravn into an absolute tizzy, flirting and driving him insane, before Ravn couldn’t take it anymore and had to fuck Hwanwoong against any surface they could reach.

It didn’t help that they hid what they were doing from the others, so Hwanwoong had several opportunities to tease and play with him.

Ravn stayed in the shower for several more minutes before he felt normal enough to wash his hair and his body. Even when that was over, he walked on shaking legs and had a hard time getting dressed.

Leave it to that little minx to make Ravn want him even more now. Damn him and his games…

He shook his head and turned to head to his studio. There really was work that needed to be done. He needed to finalize choreography, work on lyrics for the songs, and make sure everything was up to his and the company’s standards.

Hours started to slip by without him even realizing it. All of it was spent bent over his desk. Pens would tap against the surface, the tip scratched against paper when he wrote, clicks pierced the silence at random moments.

These were the sounds of Ravn’s crazed mind.

Before he knew it, the clock in his room read half past two in the morning. Ravn blinked a couple of times, then gathered up his notes and papers and thoughts before shuffling out of the room to head back to the dorm.

All the lights were out when he got there, which was to be expected. The others were always so good about going to bed at a reasonable time and getting plenty of rest.

Ravn preferred it that way, too. He would rather shoulder all the work so that way the others could focus on what they needed to do. It brought him a sense of accomplishment and joy that he never knew he needed in life.

And he could sleep when he was dead.

Apparently he slept like the dead too, because Ravn was jolted awake by his door slamming open and Xion hurrying inside only to start shaking his body. “It’s time to wake up! We have practice soon!”

Ravn groaned and ran a hand over his face. He must have forgotten to set his alarm last night. He hated it when this happened, it always threw off his morning. And it instantly made him grumpy.

They others were already in the practice room by the time Ravn was able to drag himself there. They were all seated in a circle on the floor, stretching and talking happily with each other.

“There he is!” Seoho sat up straighter and smiled brightly. “Have a rough night last night?”

Ravn groaned when he sat down and ran his hands through his hair. “No, just no alarm.”

“Uh oh.” Hwanwoong giggled and leaned forward so that his body was bent in half and he could rest his elbows against the ground. At easy glint flashed across his eyes. “That means somebody woke up on the wrong side of the bed, didn’t they?”

Ravn ran his tongue over his teeth and bit back the response that threatened to slip from his mouth. He could sense that Hwanwoong was going to try and push his buttons today and he couldn’t let that happen. “No, I’m fine. Let’s warm up and start rehearsal.”

The others didn’t question him, thankfully, and they started to fall into a more serious mindset. This rehearsal turned into nitpicking every single position, going over how they held their arms and what their facial expression should be like. It all needed to be perfect and Ravn was going to make sure it was up to his standard.

Because of this, he didn’t notice right away that someone was trying to get his attention. Either that, or he just chose to ignore it.

There were times he felt a brush of the hand or Hwanwoong would do something that forced Ravn to correct him. Ravn knew he was doing it too, but he couldn’t treat Hwanwoong any differently than the others, so he had to be just as critical with the dancer’s performance, if not even more so with how much he was stepping out of line today.

After the group as a whole struggled through one sequence three times in a row, Ravn finally called for them to stop for the morning. All of them were out of breath and drenched in sweat from how hard they had been working.

“Take a break and be ready to continue after lunch.” Ravn growled before burying his face in a towel.

“We have to do more of this today?” Leedo asked gently, coming to stand next to him. “We’ve been working really hard today, maybe we sho-“

“Maybe we should what?” Ravn rounded on him. “Are you telling me you’re happy with what he just did?” He opened his mouth to continue, but a soft giggle drew his attention from across the room.

Hwanwoong had himself dropped over Seoho’s back where the older was sitting on the floor and they were whispering back and forth into each other’s ears.

Then Hwanwoong shook his shoulders back and forth, shimmying against Seoho and looked directly in Ravn’s direction.

Something in him snapped.

Ravn knew he wasn’t the jealous type, so maybe it was the fact he hadn’t set an alarm, or maybe it was how tired he was, but his vision went red.

“No, of course not.” Leedo said, continuing their conversation and completely missing the shift in Ravn. “But we need to be able to rest too. I think we all need to clear our heads a bit. We can focus on other classes for a bit or something.”

“Fine.” Ravn hissed. He knew that if he said anything more than that he would probably regret it because he couldn’t control his emotions at the moment.

He purposefully turned away from the sight in front of him so that he could just stare at the wall. He really needed to get some caffeine or something… maybe even just some food into his system otherwise this was going to continue to be a very bad day.

But his thoughts wouldn’t cooperate with him.

All he could think about was how mad he was at Hwanwoong for throwing himself at Seoho and flaunting how much of a- a- a… Ravn couldn’t bring himself to even think of a word to describe it.

Without saying anything to the others, the rapper grabbed his bag and stormed out of the practice room. He could feel the worry coming from the others and he knew he’d owe them an explanation, but right now… right now was not the time.

After a quick, extremely cold shower, Ravn dressed and left the studio all together to try and clear his mind. He popped the collar on his jacket up to cover his neck and part of his face and pulled his hat low over his eyes. He didn’t need to be recognized right now, and he knew his manager would probably be upset with him, but he would ask for forgiveness later.

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” A bright, teasing voice came from behind him.

Ravn growled and had half a mind to keep walking. Yet for some reason his feet wouldn’t move.

“I’m talking to you!”

“Oh, are you?! Maybe you should go back and flaunt yourself some more.” Ravn kept his voice low an even, but he knew it was loud enough to still be heard.

Hwanwoong chuckled and moved to stand in front of Ravn and crossed his arms. “Something had to get your attention since you were blatantly ignoring me today.” He almost sounded hurt. Almost.

Ravn scoffed and stepped around him, feeling his anger threatening to burst forward.

“Hey! Don’t walk away from me!” Hwanwoong tried to follow him, but Ravn used his longer legs to outpace him, turning down an alley that led behind the studio and to their dorms. “YOUNGJO!”

That was it.

Ravn snarled and rounded on the younger. He fisted the front of Hwanwoong’s shirt and used his momentum to slam him into the side of the building. “How dare you speak to me that way!”

For once there was a hint of fear in Hwanwoong’s eyes, but he quickly hid it behind a smirk and tilted his head back a little. “What are you going to do about it?”

Ravn’s body reacted before his mind. Suddenly his lips were on Hwanwoong’s and he sucked and licked at them greedily.

Hwanwoong was his. No Seoho’s. His.

And he would make sure the younger knew that.

Hwanwoong whimpered at the connection, opening his mouth to allow the older’s tongue to plunder every surface it could reach. His tongue twisted with it, showing just how hungry he was for what was about to happen.

Ravn couldn’t get enough of it. He loved everything about how the younger’s body seemed to fit perfectly against his.

Both of them were haphazardly grinding their hips against the other, trying to get some kind of friction for the sudden lust and desire coursing through their veins.

But there was a little anger there that Ravn still couldn’t reign in, so he used his feet to kick Hwanwoong’s out from under him, forcing him to spread his legs and whimper at the uncomfortable position. “I’m going to teach you a lesson.” He growled.

The younger shivered and licked his lips, giving away how excited the statement made him.

Ravn couldn’t decide if that excited him too, or just pissed him off even more. In this exact moment, however, he grabbed Hwanwoong by the back of his neck and forced him to walk, slightly stooped over, next to him to the back entrance of the building.

They made quick work of ducking through the hallways and avoiding anyone they might have come in contact with, including the other members of their group when they walked by on their way to get food by the sounds of the conversation.

When they reached Ravn’s bedroom, he slammed the door behind them and locked it while shoving Hwanwoong to the floor and ordering, “Strip.”

Hwanwoong was quick to obey, ripping his clothes from his body and throwing them in the corner to join Ravn’s.

Their bodies collided in the next few seconds, allowing their hands to roam over every inch of skin they could reach while their tongues tangled between them.

Ravn used his height to force Hwanwoong back until his knees hit the bed and they both fell onto the bed. He threw his arms out to catch himself so that he didn’t crush the younger. The one thing that never changed was the way they viciously kept kissing each other.

It was something Ravn would never get enough of. Hwanwoong’s plump lips… the way he always seemed to taste of vanilla… it was delectable and oh so enticing.

He lifted one hand up to squeeze the younger’s waist, working his fingers not unlike a cat kneading a blanket. His heart pounded in his ear and with each beat one word was driven deeper and deeper into his mind.

Mine.

“How dare-“ Ravn panted, moving to nip at Hwanwoong’s neck, “you throw- yourself at- him like that.” His mouth was everywhere, kissing, licking, biting.

Sweet whimpers came from the small body beneath him. It almost sounded like Hwanwoong was trying to speak, but he was too overwhelmed to say much more than, “S-Sorr… Forgi…”

“Shut up.”

After a few nips against Hwanwoong’s collarbone, Ravn dipped his head down to take one of the dancer’s nipples in his mouth. He let his tongue run back and forth over it, teasing the pert bud over and over. The way Hwanwoong squirmed beneath him was perfect, especially when he started to twist the other nipple between his fingers.

He also allowed himself to squeeze, maybe a little harder than he normally would, just so he could hear the sharp intake of breath and the pained whimpers.

“Y-Youn…” The dancer squirmed, reaching up to try and push Ravn’s face away.

He bit the nipple in his mouth in retaliation and pinned Hwanwoong’s hands to the bed. Then he proceeded to drag his tongue down Hwanwoong’s chest, keeping eye contact with him the entire time. The smooth skin was salty from the sweat that clung to it.

His tongue dipped into the younger’s navel when he found it before continuing down until it found Hwanwoong’s cock.

It was already red and angry, begging for release.

And Ravn was going to deny that for as long as possible.

He made sure to press his lips against every inch if skin around Hwanwoong’s length, but avoided touching it at all costs.

A few bite marks were left on each thigh, fingerprints were left on his waist, and Ravn eventually had to yank the younger’s hands underneath his ass to keep them pinned in place with one hand.

This put him in a perfect position to extend his thumb and start to tease Hwanwoong’s entrance. He pressed the pad of his thumb against the tight ring of muscle and smirked when he felt the boy beneath him shudder.

“That’s right. I’m in control.” Ravn purred. His lips brushed against the dancer’s reddened skin as he spoke, causing goosebumps to appear.

He always loved working Hwanwoong up to the point where he was begging for a release, and he could tell that was getting closer and closer.

“P-Please… I need it. I need you!” Hwanwoong whined, twisting his wrists to try and break free from Ravn’s grip.

“Oh you do?” Ravn tilted his head back a glared down his nose at the younger. “Is that why you were throwing yourself at Seoho?”

“It w-wasn’t like that. Y-You were ign-noring me!” Tears came to Hwanwoong’s eyes and they spilled over immediately.

He always looked so cute when he cried. It melted Ravn’s anger almost instantly, causing him to let go of the dancer’s wrists and move up to start placing kisses all along his cheeks to clean up the tears. “Shhh. It’s ok, baby.” He whispered.

Hwanwoong turned and curled into his side, wrapping his arms around Ravn’s waist.

Suddenly he was on his back with Hwanwoong pinning his wrists above his head and the widest grin on his face. “You’re such a softie.”

Ravn felt his jaw drop in shock and it took him a long time to register what just happened. Long enough for Hwanwoong to start returning the favor of sucking marks into his chest.

“You little brat!” Ravn jerked his hips to the side to throw the younger off balance.

Soon they were both grappling for control, rolling back and forth on the bed while exchanging heated kisses. Red marks started to appear on their skin from where their nails would either dig in or scratch it. Their hips worked in tandem to grind against each other, rubbing their hard cocks against any surface they could reach.

Eventually Ravn had enough and he dug deep for one last surge of strength to flip Hwanwoong onto his stomach and pinned him there. He needed to be inside that round, perfect ass soon or he was going to go crazy.

While Hwanwoong squirmed beneath him, Ravn reached for his end table and pulled out the bottle of lube he kept there. The cap snapped open with a flick of a finger and he moved to situate himself between Hwanwoong’s legs. “Don’t. Move.” He ordered.

The younger’s body trembled in anticipation, but surprisingly, he obeyed.

Ravn licked his lips and set the lube down so he could grab one cheek in each hand. He kneaded them, savoring how round and perfect they were, before spreading them apart and bending over to run his tongue from the base of Hwanwoong’s sac and up to his entrance.

The whine that came from the dancer sent a chill down Ravn’s spine and urged him to continue lapping at Hwanwoong’s entrance, even dipping his tongue in to begin stretching out the hole he couldn’t wait to fuck into.

Which is what made him move through this process a little faster than normal. It was a fitting almost punishment for him too because then he could feel a bit of a sting.

With slicked up fingers, Ravn started off right away inserting two into the wriggling body below him. He twisted them back and forth, raked them across the hot walls, and scissored them open repeatedly.

At one point, Hwanwoong tried to reach back and grab his wrist. Ravn responded by pulling his fingers out and slapping his wrist. Hard. The skin instantly turned red and Hwanwoong yelped.

“Don’t you dare try to touch me again, you pathetic slut.” Ravn punctuated his words with a few quick smacks to Hwanwoong’s ass and was thrilled at the tiny mewls now coming from the boy.

Tears had started to roll down his cheeks again, and this time Ravn knew there was no faking them.

He continued to stretch the dancer, moving quickly up to three, then four fingers, still moving faster than normal.

When he was satisfied enough, he withdrew his fingers once more and poured some lube on his extremely hard cock. He was so ready, Ravn was almost afraid he would explode as soon as he entered Hwanwoong, but he knew he had better stamina than that.

Much better.

A wicked grin crossed his face and he threw the bottle of lube somewhere so he could use both hands to lift Hwanwoong off the bed.

The younger screeched and flailed his limbs, trying to figure out what was going on, but he wasn’t successful.

Ravn shifted them around so he was sitting against the headboard and lowered Hwanwoong onto his eager cock with the younger’s back to his chest.

Hwanwoong whined at the entrance and let his head fall onto Ravn’s shoulder, then reached behind him to grab Ravn’s waist, squeezing it to ground himself. “F-Fuck!”

“That’s exactly what I’m going to do.” Ravn growled before thrusting his hips up harshly. The squelching sound of the lube mixed with the sound of skin slapping harshly. It was a different kind of music that Ravn appreciated so much.

But he loved Hwanwoong’s tight ass even more. He kept his pace brutal, slamming into him repeatedly.

“Look at you,” he huffed, “such a greedy little slut. No wonder you were hanging all over Seoho. You just wanted your hole filled, didn’t you?”

“Y-Yes!” Hwanwoong cried out. “Yes! God, yes!”

Ravn was able to twist around enough to see one of his favorite sights in the world. Hwanwoong, with his face scrunched in pleasure, a look of absolute ecstasy crinkling his eyes and opening his mouth.

He was truly beautiful and it was in that moment that Ravn realized something…

“Faster!” Hwanwoong begged. “Please, please!”

“Yes, Precious.” Ravn exhaled sharply, then snapped his hips as fast as he could. He had thought about trying to draw this out by denying Hwanwoong his orgasm, but that all changed mere seconds ago.

Now it was his mission to bring them both to euphoria.

He reached around and grabbed Hwanwoong’s cock, making the dancer cry out once more, and started to stroke it rapidly.

They both fell into a fit of moans and whimpers until Hwanwoong’s entire body grew stiff except for a few harsh jerks of his hips as he spilled over into Ravn’s hand.

The older took only a few more thrusts for him to climax and fill Hwanwoong with his hot seed.

After a few moments, Ravn helped ease Hwanwoong off his lap and used the corner of his bedspread to clean them up a little before pulling Hwanwoong into a crushing hug. He needed the skin contact now. And the dancer returned it eagerly, rubbing his nose back and forth against Ravn’s chest.

“Wow.” Hwanwoong whispered. His hot breath ghosted over Ravn’s skin, leaving a trail of bumps behind it. “I think I need to piss you off more often.”

Ravn could hear the smirk and let out a sigh. “No thank you. I’d rather not be mad at you.”

A bright laugh came from the body next to him and Ravn blushed at the thought of how much the sound made him want to sweep Hwanwoong off his feet and give him everything. “Oh and why not?”

The words echoed in Ravn’s mind, egging him on… He propped himself up on his elbow so he could look down at the wonderful boy beneath him.

Hwanwoong’s head tilted back and he looked up with big, beautiful, round eyes.

“Because.” Ravn pushed some of the hair away from the younger’s forehead. “I hate being mad at you. It makes be feel horrible. It’s the last thing in want.”

“And what do you want?” Hwanwoong’s voice was barely above a whisper. He wiggled a little closer to Ravn.

For a long moment, Ravn could do nothing more than stare at Hwanwoong’s face. Every line, every mark, every curve. It made his heart beat faster and fill his chest with heat. Then his mouth started to form words before he even fully understood what he was saying. “You. I want you, Woongie.” He dipped down and pressed their lips together in a long, passionate kiss that made Hwanwoong sigh.

“Jo…”

“I love you.”

Hwanwoong’s eyes flew open and his jaw dropped a little. “You…”

“I do. I love you.” Ravn bit his lip and waited as his head pounded in time with it his heart. He wasn’t one to open up around his feeling normally and he knew this was a risk. Hwanwoong could decide this was crazy and he wanted nothing to do with him anymore… and then all of this would be for nothing.

And Ravn didn’t know if he could handle a broken heart.

Slowly, Hwanwoong lifted a hand and cupped the rapper’s cheek. He let his thumb drift back and forth for a few seconds. Then the corner of his mouth quirked up and he chuckled. “It’s about damn time.”

Ravn was speechless. He shook his head a little and tried to say something, but all that came out was a string of unintelligible grunts.

“You should see your face right now.” Hwanwoong kept laughing and wrapped his arms around Ravn’s neck. “You know, you sure can be thick sometimes. Why do you think I’d flirt with the others? All I wanted was your attention.”

“So your goal as always to just piss me off?”

“I had to do something to get you to admit your feelings. Otherwise you would always be in denial.”

Ravn wanted to argue, but he knew the dancer was right. It was one of his weaknesses. But maybe that was why he and Hwanwoong fit together so well. The younger had always been able to bring out the best in him, often finishing his sentences or figuring out what he was talking about before it was ever even spoken.

“I love you too.” Hwanwoong whispered after a moment. “So much.”

Pure joy erupted inside of Ravn and he brought Hwanwoong into another hug. He could spend all day holding him in his arms if he could. But these stolen moments were enough for now. He would take what he could get.

“What happens now?” Hwanwoong asked, not moving from where his nose and lips were pressed against Ravn’s chest.

“I suppose… we take it one step at a time. We start by making sure this, whatever this is, is going to work. Then we can decide if and when we want to tell the others. Does that sound ok to you?”

“Whatever you wish. I’d be fine with telling them now, because I know we are going to work. But I understand why you want to wait. This is all risky.”

“It is… but…” Ravn pressed his lips into Hwanwoong’s hair and closed his eyes. “I’ll do whatever it takes to make it work. I love you so much.”

Many more words of love were exchanged between the two of them now that the door had finally been opened. It was something that made Ravn feel so much lighter and better. The truth was in the open, and it was amazing.

They laid in bed for several hours, going from talking about nothing to absolute silence.

For now, everything on the other side of the bedroom door didn’t matter. Dancing, writing, the comeback, their members, none of them existed.

And it was absolutely perfect.


End file.
